


Портсмут

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Брэдли застрял в Портсмуте и считает дни с начала того, как мир сошёл с ума.
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Kudos: 1





	Портсмут

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Arthur's Team на ОТП-фесте 2013  
> Попытка антиутопии. Тайм-лайн - конец лета 2015 года

В Портсмуте когда-то насчитывалось двести тысяч человек. Относительно небольшой приморский город, с базой ВМФ и круизами до Франции. Это «когда-то» было всего лишь два месяца и двадцать шесть дней назад - теперь Брэдли ведёт точный подсчёт. Он чувствует, что время всегда, всю его жизнь ускользало от него. Студенческие годы были слишком заняты не важными по сути делами, чтобы замечать это. Первые съёмки словно были скрыты завесой памяти, а время «Мерлина» он вообще спрятал в какой-то один большой временной карман, если применить терминологию из другого проекта ВВС, который тоже, впрочем, закрыт, хотя казалось, что Доктор будет вечен. Сейчас закрыли многое. 

Брэдли свернул с уже привычной Шеффилд Роуд. Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, но мужчина не обратил на это внимание. В Портсмуте вместо двухсот вот уже как два месяца и три недели вынуждены сосуществовать порядка пятисот тысяч человек, по крайней мере, так сообщают официальные власти. А так же они раздают обещания о скором расселении в опустевшие города. Брэдли усмехнулся, вспоминая эти заверения. Все проблемы были не в последствиях, а в том, как всё началось.

Глобализация. Всё, поспешно собранное в единое целое, может так же легко рассыпаться, как если бы случайно проделать небольшую дырку в туго набитом мешке с сахаром. Сначала никто не замечает, но крупицы продолжают потихоньку сыпаться, дыра расширяется. И вот уже эту прореху никто не может зашить, остаётся лишь спасать остатки, пересыпав их в другой, более прочный мешок, и неотступно следить за ним. Люди ездили из города в город, переезжали в другие страны, преодолевали континенты. А вместе с собой они привозили бессмысленные сувениры, фотографии, впечатления и - главное - идеи. Международный шпионаж, затерявшийся в глубинах туристической системы. Хватило всего нескольких лет, чтобы один достаточно сильный ядерный взрыв одной очень маленькой и обиженной страны породил за собой волны различных соглашений и деклараций, наводок баллистических ракет и перекрытия границ. Дыру заметили, но залатать не смогли. Так Великобритания нашла другой мешок, а Брэдли теперь застрял в Портсмуте.

Подданным английской короны было дано три дня на то, чтобы определиться с конечным местом жительства. За три месяца до этого ужесточили визовый режим, за шесть недель - ограничили международные рейсы. Брэдли вернулся из Берлина, где наконец намечались съёмки кое-чего поистине впечатляющего и серьёзного, как всегда и представлял себе идеал актёрской карьеры Джеймс. В Англию он успел попасть через туннель под Ла-Маншем, став свидетелем его перекрытия. Поэтому, когда наступил тот самый день и было объявлено о закрытии городов внутри страны на неопределённый срок, Брэдли долго не думал. На тот момент рядом находилась лишь Стефани, которую пришлось уговаривать, но всё же они успели добраться до Портсмута, потому что возвращаться в Дувр уже не имело смысла. 

К сожалению, они опоздали: правительство, видимо, вспомнило, каким выгодным географическим положением обладала Великобритания и сколько раз это спасало в прошлом остров. Все внешние пути сообщения с континентом были перекрыты, между городами так же были запрещены всякие контакты. Как снисходительно пояснили люди из правительства, это временная мера, принятая в целях общей безопасности. Брэдли вместе со Стефани и двумя десятками людей наблюдал последнее официальное сообщение в какой-то душной забегаловке. Можно было догадаться, что вместе с внезапно потухшим маленьким телевизором по всей стране отключились тысячи таких же, теперь уж бесполезных, аппаратов.   
Первые дни была паника и отрицание происходящего – неужели это всё случилось именно сейчас и с ними? Брэдли видел этот вопрос в каждом лице. Он сам задавался им неоднократно. Однако обязанность заботиться о младшей сестре и себе самом вскоре заставила его просто смириться с происходящим. Нечего и говорить, люди стекались в Портсмут в надежде на на спасение, бегство. Город был переполнен, люди селились целыми семьями в одном доме. 

Брэдли и Стефани ещё повезло найти комнатушку под чердаком в доме на Шеффилд Роуд. Приличный район, не самые шумные соседи, тогда как на окраинах города уже начинались мародёрства и грабежи. Средств, которые успел обналичить Брэдли, хватило на аренду комнаты, хотя ещё полгода назад на эти деньги можно было снять целый дом. Экономика летела в тартарары, как впрочем и весь мир. Вот в чём Брэдли был уверен точно, но не мог выплеснуть все свои эмоции перед сестрой. Стефани по ночам жалась к нему, несмотря на наличие в общем-то просторной двуспальной кровати, занимавшей почти всё пространство комнаты. Сестра всхлипывала и задавала вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов. 

В последнее время Брэдли волновался за неё всё больше. Она снова начала рыдать по ночам, а сегодня и вовсе серьёзно посмотрела на брата и зашептала:  
\- Так нельзя, это всё неправильно.  
\- Что нельзя, Стеф? – Брэдли встревожено приподнялся на правом локте. Раньше сестра только бессильно вопрошала, что можно было списать на отчаяние.   
\- Всё это вокруг и то, что ещё будет. Останови их, пожалуйста.

Затем Стефани замолкла и поспешно отвернулась, пробормотав что-то про «забыть» и «опасность». Джеймс не стал расспрашивать сестру, зная, что лучше на неё не давить, тогда она сама всё расскажет. На утро девушка сделала вид, будто ночного диалога не было вовсе. Брэдли в раздумье побрёл на недавно найденную работу. С этим в городе дела обстояли ещё сложнее, чем с жильём. 

Начальная школа святого Эдмунда находилась в паре кварталов от их дома, но от прежнего заведения, как понял по рассказам местных жителей Брэдли, осталось лишь название. Теперь школа принимала детей всех возрастов, а от христианской составляющей не осталось и следа. Насаждаемая программа не подразумевала никакой веры, а церкви закрыли в городе в первую очередь. Брэдли никогда не был особо религиозным человеком, но прекрасно понимал уловку правительства – вера сплачивает и объединяет людей, что в обстановке разобщённости королевства было не столь удобно. В самой учебной программе каждый день смещались акценты, так что Брэдли был даже рад, что его взяли в качестве то ли воспитателя, то ли тренера. По всей видимости, миссис Дженкинсон, директор, признала в нём бывшую телезвезду, хотя с момента выхода последнего сезона «Мерлина» прошло почти три года, а нынешняя обстановка не располагала к развлечениям. О карьере актёра можно было забыть.

\- Я надеюсь, мистер Джеймс, что вы привьёте моим мальчикам хоть какие-то понятия о благородстве и чести. Я не хочу, чтобы они выросли из мелких хулиганов в преступников только потому, что им не дали шанса, - строго сказала миссис Дженкинсон в день приёма Брэдли, но затем мягко улыбнулась ему и поправила очки, съехавшие на кончик носа. Мужчина про себя вздохнул и усмехнулся, думая, что призрак Артура давно уже его не преследовал, но когда как не сейчас, в трудные для Альбиона времена, вспомнить про легендарного короля. Внешне Брэдли никак не отреагировал на эту отсылку и сдержанно пообещал директору сделать всё, что в его силах. 

В принципе дети, с которыми он начал работать, откликались на мужской авторитет сильнее, чем на тот, на который рассчитывала миссис Дженкинсон. А после одного специального занятия, построенного на представлении Брэдли о том, как тренировались рыцари Камелота, несколько мальчишек особенно привязались к нему. Джеймс сам веселился с ними, забывая о внезапно изменившемся мире и нехотя снова впуская сказку в свою жизнь.

После полудня у Брэдли выдалось немного свободного времени, и он решил навестить Стефани. Девушка работала в самом центре секретарём в администрации города. Она на удивлении просто нашла себе место, да ещё такого уровня. Брэдли поначалу радовался за сестру, полагая, что уж она-то точно в безопасности. Понимание того, что ночные слова Стеф связаны как-то с её работой нахлынуло лишь на подходе к неприметному с первого взгляда административному корпусу. Брэдли чертыхнулся и буквально ворвался в приёмную, которую Стефани делила вместе с другой девушкой, Китти. Мужчина обнаружил там пустой стол сестры и её заплаканную напарницу. Сквозь судорожные рыдания удалось разобрать, что его сестру увезли. Забег по кабинетам и вышестоящим органам не удался. Впрочем дальше второго уровня безопасности его не пустили. Единственное, что смог выяснить Брэдли от какого-то пузатого толстячка в подтяжках и с залысиной, это: «Ваша сестра была отобрана для первого отряда переселения, поздравляю, мистер Джеймс» и «Нет, вы никак не можете с ней связаться, это запрещено». Разозлённый Брэдли спустился к Китти, которая уже не плакала, а быстренько его обняла и шепнула на ухо: «Кроли». Выйдя из здания, мужчина понял, что это город, куда отвезли Стефани. 

Оставался ещё один вариант - городской пункт связи. Как понял Джеймс, они были устроены по старому типу, когда существовали ещё операторы, а не компьютеры, соединявшие нужные номера. Такие пункты по идее должны были быть расположены в каждом городе. Этакий миф для населения, что им не о чем беспокоиться и они всегда будут на связи с родными и друзьями. В Портсмуте такой пункт разместили в Центральной библиотеке. В первый месяц Брэдли пытался туда попасть, но безуспешно. Неимоверные очереди, а если какому-то счастливчику удавалось пробиться, то не факт, что его соединяли с нужным местом. Вся телефонная сеть страны была перегружена, ходили слухи, что из-за этого скоро и её прикроют.   
Брэдли решил пойти ва-банк и свернул так, чтобы незаметно подойти к нужному корпусу со стороны чёрного входа. Как только он миновал Алек-Роуз - лейн и почти подошёл к нужной двери, впереди раздались голоса, чей-то оживлённый диалог. Брэдли замер, прижавшись к стене. К его счастью, спустя полминуты хлопнула дверь и наступила тишина. Джеймс осторожно двинулся вперёд и заглянул за угол. От удивления он покинул своё укрытие и вышел вперёд. На него смотрела пара до боли знакомых голубых глаз. Перед ним стоял тот, кого он уже и не надеялся увидеть – Колин Морган. 

***

\- Брэдли?  
Джеймс мог поклясться, что голос Моргана дрогнул. Тот ошарашено на него смотрел, да и сам Брэдли, наверняка, выглядел со стороны не менее шокированным. Колин мотнул головой, очевидно, стряхивая наваждения, но Брэдли так же стоял прямо перед ним. Чего же он медлит? И всё же первый шаг сделал именно Морган. Парень (мужчина – поправил про себя Джеймс) быстро направился к нему и крепко обнял. Брэдли уже успел забыть то ощущение невероятного тепла по всему телу, которое появлялось, когда Колин находился так близко. Он обнял его в ответ и прижался щекой к одному из этих действительно потрясающих ушей.   
\- Колин, - не смог он сдержать шёпота. Довольно откровенного, стоит отметить. 

Казалось, что они стояли так вечность. В тот самый момент, когда Морган со вздохом отстранился, Брэдли вцепился в его запястья. А тот привычно и успокаивающе провёл большими пальцами по его венам. Они выглядели как бывшие любовники. На самом деле они только могли ими стать.   
Вечная проблема – решиться завести роман с коллегой по работе. Ещё хуже, когда этот коллега стал твоим лучшим другом. Они настолько сошлись с Колином, понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, что ходили вокруг да около, прекрасно осознавая все последствия. И поэтому, когда где-то в середине съёмок сериала чужие пухлые губы случайно мазнули по его щетине с явным намерением стать родными, Брэдли непроизвольно дёрнулся в их сторону. Поцелуй вышел целомудренным, парни пьяно похихикали и решили, что это не самая удачная идея. О том, что Колин гей, Брэдли знал ещё до этого. То, что самого Брэдли помимо девушек влечёт один конкретный парень по имени Колин Морган, он догадался только в тот раз. В один из последних дней совместной работы они вдвоём сидели в тени дерева и слушали найденную Колином песню, ставя её на повтор раз за разом. После, разумеется, были встречи и радостные улыбки, подарки и торопливые рассказы Колина, о театре, конечно, а ещё новых знакомых на новых работах. Брэдли молча слушал друга и с неохотой распространялся о своих нежеланных ролях. Ведь сколько бы Брэдли Джеймс не повторял вслух, что устал от роли Артура, в душе он понимал, что рад был бы вернуться к ней снова. Истинную причину такого желания он старался не признавать даже для самого себя. Может быть, именно поэтому Джеймс отдалялся от Колина. С каждым годом встречи были всё реже, а разговоры по телефону всё короче. В этот год они перезванивались всего два раза, а за месяц до начала всего этого сумасшествия Брэдли удалил электронное письмо друга, не читая. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – выдернул его из воспоминаний вопрос Моргана.  
\- А ты? – не остался в долгу Джеймс.  
\- Не успел.   
Колин пожал плечами, а у Брэдли до боли сжалось сердце. В этом весь Колин Морган. Брэдли улыбнулся горькой улыбкой, естественно.  
\- Вот и мы со Стефани тоже.  
\- Как? Стефани здесь?  
\- Была, её сегодня утром увезли, сказали, что в Кроли, но там что-то неладное, Кол, - он спохватился, вспомнив свою изначальную цель прихода к пункту связи, не заметив, как назвал Моргана старым прозвищем. – Хотел вот тут выяснить хоть что-то. Это не может быть простая программа по переселению. Мне кажется, она что-то знала.   
\- Если её увезли только с утра, то вряд ли она уже в Кроли. Местные власти несколько ленивы, стоит отметить, - Колин подмигнул ему и быстро огляделся. – Подожди меня здесь минут пять, хорошо? Там, - он махнул в сторону пункта связи. – Строго с посетителями. Хотя, устраиваясь на работу сюда, я и не думал, что ко мне может кто-то прийти. Просто чудо, что мы встретились.  
Морган сжал плечо Брэдли и поспешил внутрь корпуса, оставив того наедине с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями и чувствами. Это были самые долгие минуты в жизни Джеймса. Потому что он боялся, что всё это мираж и Колин всего лишь призрак прошлого, что ему больше не суждено его увидеть. Брэдли нужно было снова физически почувствовать друга. Лучшего друга, несмотря ни на что, даже если признать, что он хотел бы давно чего-то большего.

Наконец появился Колин. Он так же встревожено осмотрелся и наклонился ближе, шепнув:  
\- Я всё выяснил благодаря Джонсону, - на этом месте он споткнулся и смущённо опустил голову. – Стефани ещё в Портсмуте. Её держат в заброшенном музее естественной истории на Истерн Парейд. У Джонсона работает брат на этом участке стены, он сможет провести тебя внутрь. Сейчас мне надо возвращаться на работу, жди меня там, как стемнеет, я обязательно пойду с тобой.   
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Брэдли и ещё раз прижал Колина к себе. – Я рад, что мы здесь.  
Невысказанное «вместе» повисло в воздухе, но интуитивно Колин услышал и его, судя по тому, с какой нежностью он посмотрел в ответ. Затем мужчина кивнул и скрылся за дверью чёрного входа. 

Остаток рабочего дня прошёл в нервном ожидании. Когда спортивную площадку покинул последний ребёнок, Брэдли сорвался в каморку, именуемую тренерской, и захватил сотовый. Он был бесполезен для связи, но Джеймс продолжал исправно следить за зарядом в батарее, машинально проверял время на экране и, чего уж греха таить, просматривал особенные фотографии. Его семья, друзья и единственная фотография Колина. Она была сделана ещё в самом начале. Брэдли с трудом тогда поймал его и щёлкнул не задумываясь, хотел отослать матери фото своего «нового друга». Актёра в тот момент уличили в том, что он опять сидел на солнце. Морган повернулся на чей-то отклик и озорно улыбнулся, бледная кожа светилась, как и сам Колин, такой счастливый и солнечный мальчишка. Брэдли не сразу заметил, как к последним сезонам возмужал друг, как расправились его плечи, открывая мощную грудь, как сильные руки цеплялись за поводья строптивых лошадей. После съёмок он проговорился, что стал качаться, а особенно усиленно начал заниматься в ходе подготовки к шекспировской пьесе. Брэдли с удовольствием отметил, что Колин сегодня выглядел так же.

Добраться до нужного адреса было просто, благо он запомнил ещё в первый месяц карту города. Однако музей находился у самой стены, так что нужно было быть осторожным. Из темноты высунулась чья-то рука и дёрнула на себя, другая прикрыла рот. Брэдли довольно легко извернулся- на него с непонятным выражением смотрел Колин.  
\- Прости, всегда хотел попробовать.   
Джеймс открыл было уже рот, чтобы прошипеть, что это не долбанный шпионский фильм и никто не крикнет «стоп, мотор», если их заметят охранники со стены и начнут стрелять (хотя уже это было само по себе немыслимо, но кто знает, какие у них там указания), но их прервал тихий свист. Колин подтолкнул Брэдли в сторону, откуда послышался звук и жестом показал, что будет ждать его здесь.  
Брэдли поспешил к предполагаемому «другу», рискуя, конечно, нарваться и на «врага». Ему всё же повезло, его встретил слегка полноватый мужчина с седыми усами, судя по нашивкам- сержант. Он кивнул на приветствие Джеймса и пожал руку, предупредив, что надо немного подождать.  
Брэдли предложили сигаретку, но он отказался. Сержант затянулся и запрокинул голову, выпуская струю дыма в ночной воздух. Из-за ярких световых лучей на ограде звёзд было практически не видно, хотя в сам город электроэнергия в такое время уже не передавалась. Брэдли поёжился, понимая, что скоро осенние ветра будут ещё одними хозяевами в этом не слишком тёплом приморском городке. Значит, пора запасаться каким-то горючим, только где его найти?

\- Ведь это уже было, - внезапно произнёс военный. Брэдли вспомнил его фамилию - Джонсон. Он промолчал, ожидая продолжения, но тот не торопился. Наконец, после ещё пары затяжек он снова заговорил. – Мир всегда делится на несколько частей, даже на половины. Взять ту же индустриализацию. Кто-то вырвался вперёд, кто-то остался позади. Нельзя стоять на месте, даже если мы явно не движемся в сторону эволюции. Так было всегда и будет всё время до тех пор, пока эта планета не взорвётся к чертям.   
Джонсон хрипло засмеялся, бросил окурок и придавил его ботинком. Затем кивнул Брэдли – пора.

Они двинулись к стоящему неподалёку зданию с большими стеклянными окнами, смотрящими на них чёрной пустотой. Казалось, что там никого нет, но где-то в одной из комнат музея держали Стефани. Джонсон приоткрыл дверь и сообщил, что внутри есть как минимум двое охранников. Одного из них он постарается отвлечь на разговор, мимо второго Брэдли придётся самому как-то прошмыгнуть. Чтобы пройти незамеченным, найти Стефани и вернуться, давалось от силы минут десять. «Точно это какой-то идиотский фильм про шпионов», - ругался Джеймс, стараясь бесшумно скользить между витринами с цаплями и челюстями хищных животных. Он уже сумел спрятаться от второго охранника за обтянутый сеткой квадрат. Брэдли даже не мог предположить, для чего эта конструкция предполагалась. Как он здесь вообще сумеет отыскать Стеф?

Брэдли стал открывать все двери подряд, многие были заперты. Ему всё же повезло: когда он в очередной раз дёрнул дверь и она оказалась закрытой, с той стороны послышался тонкий голос:  
\- Уходите  
\- Стефани? Это я, Брэдли.  
\- Брэдли? – за дверью что-то скрипнуло: кажется, девушка приблизилась к замочной скважине. – Брэдли, - зашептала она. – Тебя не должны здесь увидеть, ни в коем случае. Но тебе надо знать, завтра после конца рабочего дня одна подпольная организация устраивает массовую демонстрацию. И они будут стрелять, Брэдли, прямо в толпу. Через меня прошёл этот приказ – стрелять на поражение. Невиновные люди попадут на скотобойню. Ты меня слышишь, Брэдли?  
\- Эй, кто здесь? – из соседнего коридора крикнул, вероятно, тот самый охранник.   
\- Иди. Брэдли, скорее, за меня не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо.   
\- Что, что ты хочешь?– лихорадочно заговорил Джеймс, у которого сначала будто язык к нёбу прилип.  
\- Останови их, пожалуйста. А сейчас беги, я тебя умоляю.   
\- Стеф, слышишь? Я тебя найду, отыщу, куда бы тебя не отвезли. Обещаю, Стефани.   
Позже, вспоминая, Брэдли так и не понял, как сумел выбраться из музея. Всё было обрывочно: шумное дыхание, силуэты засохших бабочек на той самой сетке, одно приоткрытое сверху окно. 

-Тебя заметили? – сразу же кинулся к нему Джонсон. Брэдли отдышался и кивнул.  
-Вот же зараза, - рядом с сержантом оказался Морган.   
-Кол, а ты что тут..  
Договорить ему не удалось. Колин схватил его за руку и потащил куда-то.  
\- Спасибо, сержант. Возвращайтесь на свой пост, не хватало, чтобы вам досталось, если они узнают, что вы причастны к этому. Брэдли, бежим, я знаю путь. 

И они побежали так, словно за ними пустили стаю бешеных собак или кого ещё похуже. Почему-то двигались недалеко от стены.  
\- Мы обманем их, они будут думать, что мы постараемся убраться как можно дальше, но на самом деле нам это к ни к чему. Я живу здесь рядом.   
Брэдли не спрашивал об этом вслух, и то, как Колин внезапно повернул к нему голову и всё объяснил, заставило его улыбнуться и забыть на мгновение слова Стефани. Они бежали, кажется, по уже другой улице, когда Колин затормозил около белой многоэтажки.  
\- Угол Бургойн-роуд и Юг Парейд, добро пожаловать.  
Брэдли ухмыльнулся и последовал вслед за ним по ступенькам лестницы. Когда они добрались до четвёртого этажа, Колин толкнул скрипучую с потрескавшейся зелёной краской дверь.   
\- Ты не запираешь?  
\- А есть смысл? Всё равно дружки Стива взломают, - пожал плечами Морган.   
\- Стив?  
\- Мой сосед, он же и предложил мне комнату, эта квартира досталась ему от родителей. Наверное, хорошо, что они умерли и не увидели всего этого. Например, того, что Стив стал наркоманом, – стал рассуждать Колин, пробираясь по тёмному коридору. Из-за двери с полоской света внизу раздались чьи-то громкие голоса и смех, кто-то забарабанил по стенам, очевидно, ища замену бесполезному в ночное время без электричества музыкальному центру. – О, кажется, у него опять вечеринка.  
Брэдли затрясло от отвращения: значит, здесь и обитал Колин? Его Колин?  
\- Так, собирай свои вещи, – решил уже вслух Джеймс. – Я забираю тебя из этого притона.   
Колин оторопел от такого приказного тона.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но тебе не кажется, что..  
\- Давай, у меня хватит места нам обоим, - тут уже настала очередь Брэдли перебивать друга.  
Колин угрюмо собрал все свои нехитрые пожитки в одну сумку под пристальным взглядом Брэдли. Последний почувствовал смутное дежа вю, только они уже не играют свои роли, и всё происходит в реальности. До Шефилд Роуд добрались всего за полчаса. В доме было тихо, все спали. Брэдли повёл друга наверх, в комнату под чердаком, где ещё утром хозяйничала Стефани. Колин вошёл первым, оглядел мимолётно шкафчики в углу, столик у окна и большую кровать, расположившуюся прямо по центру. Он развернулся к Джеймсу, тусклого света из окна хватило, чтобы рассмотреть мужчину, по которому он тосковал. Брэдли был уверен, что Колин как никогда находился на своем месте. В этой комнате, вместе с ним. 

***

\- У тебя тут мило, - искренне похвалил помещение Колин и аккуратно положил сумку в углу, затем принялся стягивать с себя водолазку. Брэдли так и замер на пороге. – Если не возражаешь, я очень устал.   
\- А, да, - невозмутимо махнул Джеймс, по крайней мере, старался. Он сам стянул джинсы и демонстративно лёг поверх покрывала. Им нечего было стесняться друг друга. Не то чтобы он видел Колина совсем голым, всё-таки они не были близки до такой степени.   
\- Так что сказала Стефани? – кровать прогнулась с другой стороны. Брэдли подавил желание пододвинуться ближе.  
\- Что завтра будет демонстрация против правительства.  
\- И ты пойдёшь?  
\- Конечно! Я не могу остаться в стороне.  
\- Не ходи, - Колин развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Брэдли. – Это может быть опасно.   
Джеймс только фыркнул.   
\- Чёрт! – вдруг Колин стукнул кулаком о подушку. – Ты как был упрямым ослом, так и остался им.  
\- Кол, я должен, узнать…  
\- А что ты ещё должен, Брэдли? Ответь мне. Например, чаще звонить, зависать со мной в баре, а не с кем-то ещё, чтобы я потом мог спокойно зайти в сеть.  
\- Ах, так ты ревнуешь, значит? Ну, вокруг тебя тоже было всегда много людей, и кто такой тот Джонсон с пункта связи, что так любезно выдал тебе секретную информацию?  
\- Он просто поклонник. Вокруг меня всё время были фанаты и только они. Всего лишь фанаты, понимаешь?  
\- Я просто не хотел мешать тебе жить твоей новой и замечательной жизнью, – наверное, Брэдли сам бы подавился своими словами: столько язвы в них было.  
\- А кто сказал, что я хотел жить без тебя? – выдохнул Колин и упал на подушки, закинув одну руку за голову.   
Они лежали в тишине минут пять, а потом Колин запел:*  
\- Я, я всё ещё помню, как ты выглядел в тот день…  
\- Там был только ты, – допел за него Брэдли и осторожно взял Колина за руку. Тот сжал его ладонь и осторожно придвинулся ближе, затем вовсе навис над ним. И Колин его поцеловал. По-настоящему. Брэдли с глухим стоном потянулся к нему, приоткрыв рот, сам впиваясь в эти мягкие и податливые губы, пока чужой язык хозяйничал внутри.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – оторвался наконец от поцелуя Брэдли и заглянул в глаза Моргана, в которых плескалась нежность вперемежку с желанием. Упрёки или смешки исчезли.  
\- Говорю тебе так и не сказанное «привет», - улыбнулся Колин и провёл губами по шее Брэдли. – И не надо ничего отрицать, мы уже не мальчики.  
\- А мужчины в самом расцвете сил, - согласился Джеймс и довольно улыбнулся, когда Колин погладил внутреннюю часть его бедра.   
\- Вот именно.  
Брэдли подумал, что ночь будет необычной по ощущениям, но он её точно запомнит. А ещё он успел шепнуть на ухо «прости».

Утром на завтрак у них была одна зачерствевшая булочка на двоих и пакет сока полугодичной давности. Это, действительно, был хороший набор, ввиду дефицита продуктов и пустых полок вот уже последние пять недель.   
\- Ты точно пойдёшь? – в который раз переспросил Колин. Брэдли в это время укладывал в рюкзак свою видеокамеру, идея о том, чтобы взять её с собой пришла всего минуту назад.   
\- Я просто за тебя волнуюсь, мне не нравится эта затея, - мужчина скрестил на груди руки.  
Брэдли в порыве нежности подошёл к нему, погладил щёку, обвёл скулу и поцеловал.  
\- Я буду осторожен. И да, я точно пойду, это моё окончательное решение. 

Джеймс стремительно вышел из комнаты, пока его не успели остановить. А останавливали бы?   
Выйдя на улицу, Брэдли вспомнил, что Стеф не называла место сбора для демонстрации, но этого и не понадобилось. Скорее всего многие работодатели не нашли своих работников на местах, если только они сами не были здесь. Уже огромная масса людей текла меж домов. Кто-то нёс транспаранты, размахивал флагом Великобритании, кричал о свободе подданных и правах человека. Некоторые поднимали вверх детей. При этом, если приглядеться, то можно было заметить быстро закрывающиеся ставни близлежащих домов. Толпа вынесла Брэдли на небольшую площадку перед административным корпусом. Из-за шума вокруг он не мог расслышать речь мужчины на импровизированной трибуне, к нему поднялось ещё несколько человек. Когда заговорил ветеран в морской форме времён Второй мировой в двух рядах от Брэдли кто-то вскрикнул «Вор, держите его!», потом началась давка и стрельба.   
Что тогда помогло ему сохранить самообладание? Наверное, то, что он изо всех сил цеплялся за видеокамеру и снимал всё подряд: солдат, стрелявших по толпе, падающих замертво людей со струйками крови на лицах, панику и всеобщий крик. Это было ужасно. Из оцепенения его вырвала внезапная острая боль в плече - кажется, его тоже задело. Надо было выбираться отсюда. До Шеффилд Роуд он добежал буквально на адреналине, попутно успевая выхватывать кадры таких же бегущих врассыпную людей, беспомощных, растерянных. На одном из пожухлых газонов сидел малыш и плакал, пока какой-то мимо пробегающий взрослый не схватил его. «Хорошо бы это был, кто знакомый или хотя бы добрый человек », - пронеслось у Брэдли в голове.

Колин встретил его без упрёков, лишь встревожено оглядел, покачал головой и усадил на стул.  
\- Ты ранен, - он указал подбородком на левое плечо Брэдли и приблизился. – Но, кажется, пуля прошла по касательной. У тебя есть какие-то лекарства?  
\- Стефани хранила мази и бинты в верхнем ящике, - голос у него был неожиданно хриплый. Колин уверено достал необходимое, снял всю верхнюю одежду с Брэдли и принялся обрабатывать края раны, а потом перевязывать её.  
\- Где твоя мать? –Джеймс вспомнил, откуда у Колина могут быть такие навыки.  
\- Они со всей семьёй были во Франции в это время, на свадьбе родственников. Надеюсь, что там творится не такое, - вздохнул Колин. – А твои?  
\- Я не знаю, - отрицательно помотал головой Брэдли, но он скорее пытался избавиться от нежелательных воспоминаний. - Сейчас, на улице, они…неужели это всё реально?  
\- Тише, - Колин отвёл его на кровать, уложил и сам примостился рядом. – Я знаю, видел сам, когда пытался попасть к пункту связи, но вовремя вернулся. А теперь тебе надо немного отдохнуть, нам обоим.  
Брэдли любовался таким спокойным, не унывающим Колином, и всё это время последний легонько поглаживал его по венам на запястье. Старый жест. Даже сквозь дрёму Брэдли ощущал его тепло.

Когда Джеймс вновь открыл глаза, уже стемнело. Колин сидел спиной к нему, над чем-то сгорбившись. Брэдли тихо подполз и обнял его сзади, заглянув через плечо. Колин читал какой-то листок.  
\- Что это?  
\- Записка. Подсунули под дверь, пока ты спал. Она адресована тебе, кстати.  
Морган протянул листок Брэдли, которому вовсе не хотелось делать никакого замечания насчёт того, что тот прочёл первым. Мужчина пробежался взглядом по короткой записке.  
«Мистер Джеймс,  
Мы знаем, что вы сделали сегодня, это похвально. И мы будем очень благодарны, если вы передадите нам эту запись. Обещаем, что она пойдёт во благо. В обмен мы готовы переправить вас и мистера Моргана через стену. Но сделать это надо сегодня же, в полночь. Северная сторона, начало Саутуик Роуд.  
Анонимные доброжелатели»  
Брэдли перечитал записку ещё раз и удивлённо посмотрел на Колина.  
\- Они знают про тебя.  
Морган в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Думаешь, мы можем им доверять?  
\- Мне хочется верить, что да, - Колин положил руку на колено Брэдли и немного сжал его. – Вдруг у нас больше не будет шанса? Здесь становится только хуже. Тем более, наверное, не одни они заметили человека с камерой.  
\- Если это ловушка…  
Колин прервал его поцелуем.  
\- Тогда попадём в неё вместе. Мы должны рискнуть, Брэдли. Пожалуйста. И кто знает, возможно, там, за стеной у нас будет возможность найти кого-то из родных.  
Брэдли посмотрел в сторону старенького будильника, стоящего на столе - времени было в обрез.  
\- Хорошо, - просто кивнул он. – Собирайся.

Это не заняло много времени. Мужчины взяли только сменную одежду, предпочитая набить рюкзак и сумку Колина лекарствами и всем провиантом, что оставался. В особый отдел Брэдли уложил видеокамеру и сотовый, записку он свернул и засунул в нагрудный карман. Перебежками по ночному и безлюдному Портсмуту- видимо, с сегодняшнего дня был введён ещё и комендантский час- они уложились в два часа, хотя, конечно, можно было и быстрее. К счастью, они успели вовремя. Ещё большим облегчением было обнаружить на месте действительно доброжелателя.  
Человек в синем комбинезоне быстро им кивнул и указал на ржавую лестницу, ведущую на верх стены. С той стороны, по его словам, их будут ждать. Брэдли пошёл первым, Колин за ним, снизу их страховал незнакомец. На самом верху дул ветер с залива, Джеймс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в последний раз на город, утопающий в темноте. Город, который почти на три месяца стал ему пристанищем, но не сумел поглотить навсегда. Это хорошо. Колин поднялся вслед за Брэдли и проследил за его взглядом.   
\- Идём, иначе нас засекут, лучи скоро дойдут сюда.   
Брэдли кивнул ему и стал спускаться со стены по такой же ветхой лесенке на другой стороне. Где-то на середине она обрывалась, и ему пришлось прыгать, как и всем остальным, благо до земли было недалеко, где-то полтора метра. Внизу их ждал ещё один человек, внушительных размеров и чёрной кожаной куртке, но что самое главное – на его плече была винтовка. Видимо, он должен был их охранять.

Мужчина в комбинезоне ловко спрыгнул и подошёл к ним. Он представился, сказав, что его стоит называть просто Тайлером и что по дороге на соседнюю ферму, где они смогут найти приют на эту ночь, он им всё объяснит.  
Как оказалось, он состоял в подпольной организации, но гораздо более обширной, чем та, что устроила демонстрацию сегодня днём. У них были свои агенты почти в каждом уголке королевства. А ещё мир действительно раскололся. Страны теперь делились на два типа: те, кто, как и Великобритания, предпочёл опустить «железные занавесы», видя только такую возможность защищать своих граждан, и те, кто открыто вступил в войну меж собой. Точные списки можно найти в главном штабе. Задача организации – подорвать доверие людей к правительству, надавить на него, чтобы прекратить применение столь жестоких методов внутри страны. Видео Брэдли станет ещё одним вкладом в планирующуюся мощную пропаганду, которая должна разлететься сначала по Англии, потом добраться и до Шотландии, если получится.  
\- А как вы собираетесь показывать людям видео-материал? – поинтересовался Колин. – Я, конечно, знаю некоторые правительственные частоты, но это только на уровне радио-волн.   
Брэдли уставился на Колина: то, как он воспринял всю эту информацию о мире, с лёгкостью вошёл в дело, поразило его.  
\- У нас есть мастера, - ответил Тайлер. – Вообще, ваши навыки нам пригодились бы. Мы рады любым новичкам, тем более вас знают и помнят. Вы согласны работать вместе с нами?   
Он выжидающе посмотрел на них. Брэдли повернулся к Колину и легко прочитал ответ в его взгляде: я соглашусь со всем, что ты скажешь, но останусь при своём мнении. А ещё он увидел обещание всегда быть рядом. 

***

Прошло два месяца и двадцать восемь дней с тех пор, как мир сошёл с ума. Но теперь Брэдли знал, что его жизнь только начинается. 

* Bloc Party - I Still Remember (автор где-то читал, что это одна из любимых песен Колина)


End file.
